Cuando una confesión no basta
by OlieGoldenWolf
Summary: Natsu siempre ha sabido lo que siente por Lucy. Cuando finalmente decide confesarsele y revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos convencido de que ella le corresponderá, sucede lo más imprevisible: ella lo rechaza. Lejos de estar deprimido, Natsu vuelve a levantarse y a sonreír, porque lo único que le importa es que ella sea feliz. ¿Qué sucede cuando una confesión no basta?


**Nota de la Autora: ¡** Hola a todos! Les doy la bienvenida a mi primer nalu fic e intento por hacer un multi-capítulo. Este fic está basado en la teoría del usuario de tumblr songsofsprites sobre cómo sería una relación realista entre Natsu y Lucy. Básicamente lo que ella explica es que Natsu ya se ha dado cuenta hace bastante tiempo de que está enamorado de Lucy. Lucy también sabe que está enamorada de él, pero se encuentra en completa negación ante este hecho. La teoría es muy buena, tal vez algún día la traduzca… De cualquier manera, la teoría es tan buena y está tan bien explicada que no pude evitar crear este nalu fic que tendrá alrededor de cinco y siete capítulos. El fic toma lugar justo después de la batalla de Tártaros, suponiendo que el Maestro no disolviera Fairy Tail como sucedió en el canon. No habrá grandes spoilers, quizá alguna que otra referencia a la historia canónica, pero más allá de eso este es un fic seguro.

Como ya saben, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Si pueden hacer una crítica constructiva estaré eternamente agradecida, pero si solo quiere mencionar lo que les gustó y lo que no aun así me harán muy feliz solo con tipear un par de palabras y dejarlas en los comentarios.

Algunos de mis antiguos lectores sabrán que me gusta utilizar palabras en japonés, o palabras que yo invento en mis fics. Aquí están las utilizadas en este capítulo:

Dragónico/a= adjetivo. Dícese de un objeto o persona con características de dragón.

Nakama= Compañero. Creo que ya todos sabemos lo que significa pero por si las dudas lo aclaro.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Confesión**

* * *

-Me gustas, Lucy.

La frase salió de la nada, simple y directa, como todo lo que el dragonslayer hacía. Sin embargo, esas simples palabras golpearon a la maga celestial como ningún otro hechizo lo había hecho antes; la dejaron pasmada y con las piernas flojas.

Los pájaros canturreaban en los árboles que rodeaban al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando. Su piar se confundía con el oleaje lejano que llegaba del mar junto con su característico olor a sal. Cuando el Maestro había decidido que quería que Fairy Tail completo se tomara vacaciones en la playa para celebrar la victoria en la guerra contra Tártaros, nadie presentó objeciones. Lucy tenía suficiente dinero para para la renta, por lo que la falta de misiones no había sido una preocupación para ella.

El tiempo había sido esplendido. El sol había radiado con fuerza todo el día, y ahora se ponía con una suave luz rosada. Lucy y Natsu eran testigos del espectáculo desde el balcón del cuarto de la chica. Después de una jornada de jugar al voleibol y tomar sol, Lucy había decidido regresar al cuarto que compartía con Levy para buscar un vestido que la cubriera de los vientos fríos que traía la llegada de la noche. Natsu, de manera extraña, había insistido en acompañarla y se había mostrado ensimismado en sus pensamientos todo el trayecto. Al llegar al cuarto Lucy encontró el vestido que buscaba, pero antes de volver a salir captó su atención la luz anaranjada que provenía del atardecer. Encantada, salió al balcón a observarla, sin percatarse del silencioso dragonslayer que se apoyaba contra la baranda a su lado.

Los minutos pasaron con una conversación amena acerca de lo divertido que había sido el día, y Natsu bromeó sobre cómo la espalda de Erza había quedado tan roja como su cabello, arrancando carcajadas de Lucy. Había sido una conversación completamente normal, sin ninguna indirecta rara, o aviso de lo que se avecinaba, es por eso que la tomó totalmente desprevenida el comentario que el chico hizo de repente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella mirando fijamente al frente, evitando su mirada, pensando que no lo había escuchado bien, deseando haber escuchado erróneamente.

-Me gustas-repitió él como si estuviera hablando de lo bonito que estaba el cielo o de lo fresco que había estado el mar.

Natsu jugueteaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, emocionado por la situación. ¡Finalmente le contaba sobre sus sentimientos a Lucy! Nunca le había parecido necesario hablarle sobre un tema como este, pero desde la conversación que había tenido con Mirajane unas semanas atrás, el asunto había estado molestándolo. Cuando la camarera le había preguntado directamente si tenía sentimientos por Lucy que sobrepasasen la amistad, él no había tenido problema en contestarle con la misma sinceridad. No es como que tuviera algo que ocultar. Sin embargo, la muchacha de cabello blanquecino había señalado atentamente-después de un par de saltitos de felicidad al enterarse de los sentimientos del dragonslayer-que si sentía algo por Lucy, lo correcto sería decírselo.

Natsu había estado dándole vueltas al tema durante varios días. Su relación con la maga celestial era perfecta tal y como estaba ahora. No necesitaba más que verla sonreír todos los días o meterse en su casa para dormir una siesta en su cama rodeado de su delicioso aroma. Mientras pudiera hacer misiones con ella y ella estuviera feliz de tenerlo a su lado, no necesitaría nada más.

Pero no podía negar que lo que había dicho Mira tenía sentido. Si Lucy era el objeto de sus afectos, lo mínimamente justo sería informarle sobre la situación. Aprovechó las vacaciones que el Maestro anunció, juzgando que sería el momento perfecto. El dragonslayer podía ser un ignorante en temas de romanticismo, pero no era un completo idiota. Sabía que lo mejor sería que estuvieran a solas cuando le dijera, por una cuestión de respeto hacia la comodidad de Lucy. Por eso insistió en acompañarla hasta el hotel, buscando ese momento a solas, dejando a Happy tomando helado con Wendy y Charle, y a todos los demás miembros del gremio en la playa.

No tenía nada muy planeado, pero supuso que lo mejor sería facilitarle el tema, preparar el terreno, hacerle a la idea de que él la consideraba mucho más que una amiga, tal vez mientras caminaban de regreso a la playa, para restarle importancia al asunto y que ella no se lo tomara tan a pecho. Sin embargo, la belleza rubia había decidido pasearse por el balcón bajo la luz dorada del atardecer, con la brisa agitando levemente su cabello de oro que se confundía con el cielo de la tarde, y su piel de crema brillando con calidez bajo los rayos del sol poniente.

Natsu no había podido evitarlo, la había seguido hipnotizado hasta afuera, preso de la belleza de sus ojos y la gracia de sus gestos. Mientras ella había observado el sol, él la había admirado a ella. Después de todo, el atardecer no podía compararse a la obra de arte que se paseaba y reía al lado suyo.

Consumido por la beldad de la mujer que amaba, no había podido evitar espetar los pensamientos que había tenido presente durante tantos meses. Mirando en retrospectiva, tal vez no había sido la mejor manera de hacerle saber que la amaba con locura, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Retroceder no era típico de Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy, por su parte, se removió incómoda pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y jugueteando con sus manos. ¿Natsu gustaba de ella? Pero, ¡lo que decía no tenía sentido! ¿Se refería a…? ¿No podía estar hablando de…? No, claro que no. No podía ser. Era Natsu con quién estaba hablando. Natsu, el destructivo e infantil Natsu que no tenía la más pálida idea acerca de lo que el amor se trataba.

Finalmente reunió el valor para doblar la cabeza y verlo a la cara. Mal hecho. Lo ojos de Natsu brillaban con tanta calidez que su mirada parecía una caricia. La intensidad de esos faros verdes volvió a dejarla sin palabras por un segundo. Vamos, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Ella era escritora, palabras eran lo último que debía faltarle.

Trató de disimular su sorpresa con una sonrisa nerviosa que le salió algo forzada antes de preguntar:

-¿Te gusto? Pues qué buena noticia. Estamos en el mismo equipo desde hace más de un año, si no te gustara y me consideraras tu amiga estaríamos en un problema…

-No me refiero a eso, Lucy-la interrumpió Natsu con seriedad en el ceño.

Ella se quedó a media oración con la boca abierta, temiendo lo que Natsu estaba por decirle.

El muchacho pareció entender la incomodidad que ella sentía porque la liberó de la fuerza de su mirada y volvió la vista de nuevo al atardecer.

-Me gustas más que como una amiga, Luce-dijo con firmeza. Lucy necesitó agarrarse con toda su fuerza del barandal del balcón, porque las piernas le temblaban. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Más que como una amiga? ¿Cómo una hermana?-su cerebro parecía negarse a procesar lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo.

-No, Lucy. No como una hermana. Me gustas de verdad. Es más, estoy bastante seguro de que me enamoré de ti. Desde hace _tiempo_ que estoy enamorado de ti-dijo sin preámbulos ni edulcorante y volviendo a atravesarla con toda la fuerza de su mirada dragónica.

Lucy estaba estupefacta. La situación le parecía totalmente irreal. ¿Natsu? ¿Su mejor amigo y compañero? ¿Enamorado de ella? No podía ser. Tenía que haber algún error. Estaba segura de que Natsu, el juguetón y aniñado Natsu, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, mucho menos de lo que el romance se trataba. No, el loco pirómano que ella conocía no podía entender la seriedad de lo que decía. Bastaba con ver la manera súbita y poco caballerosa en la que se le había confesado.

-¿Desde hace tiempo?-fue una pregunta que no esperaba respuesta. Suspiró antes de continuar-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Sinceramente?-preguntó Natsu en tono despreocupado-Nunca consideré importante decírtelo. No creí que fuera a cambiar la relación que tenemos. Te amo, y quiero que seas feliz más que otra cosa. No va a cambiar nada que lo sepas o no. Pero desde que hablé con Mirajane…

-Espera, ¿Mira sabe sobre esto?-preguntó Lucy levantando la vista hacia él.

-Ehh, bueno… sí, ella me preguntó si sentía algo por ti y yo no iba a mentirle, sabes que no me gusta mentir…

¿Así que Mira sabía, eh? Ya debería haberse imaginado que esa chismosa camarera había metido mano en el asunto.

-Ella me dijo que si sentía algo más que amistad por ti lo correcto sería decírtelo. En realidad, eso tiene mucho sentido y decidí hacerlo en la primera que viera la oportunidad. Así que aquí estoy, Lucy. Estoy enamorado de ti y ahora lo sabes.

Lucy tiraba ansiosamente de las mangas de su vestidos con las uñas. No podía resistir el calor de esos increíbles ojos verdes. Se sentía pequeña ante ellos, como una princesa indefensa que se enfrenta a un poderoso dragón. Apartó la vista hacia el suelo, pero aun así podía sentir la potencia de esos ojos siguiendo atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Finalmente, tragó saliva para refrescar su resecada garganta y habló con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Natsu, no quiero sonar sabelotodo, pero no creo que sepas lo que dices. Es probable que Mira te haya llenado la cabeza con historias de amor y te haya convencido que eso es lo que sientes por mí. ¿Estás seguro de que no es más que una muy buena amistad? ¿Cómo lo que sientes por Lisanna, o por Erza…?

-No, Luce-volvió a interrumpirla Natsu, y esta vez parecía un poco molesto por la falta de seriedad que su interpelada le estaba dando-No se trata de eso. Y sí se de lo que te estoy hablando. Igneel me habló sobre lo que es el amor. Escucha,-dijo separándose de la baranda para encararla con todo su cuerpo-hace ya varios meses que me siento diferente cuando estoy cerca tuyo. No es lo mismo de cómo me siento alrededor de otras chicas. Al principio me confundí, y no supe bien lo que era. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el sentimiento crecía. Igneel me dijo que amar significa poner a tu pareja arriba de cualquier otra cosa, porque más que nada quieres que esa persona sea feliz, incluso si eso significa sacrificarte a ti mismo. Quieres estar lo más cerca posible de esa persona, verla sonriendo y ser el motivo de esa sonrisa.

»No quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero protegerte más que a nada. Tu aroma, tu voz, tenerte cerca, me tranquiliza. Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto, eres buena, amable, una maga fuerte y talentosa. Me siento a gusto cuando estoy a tu lado, como si fuera donde debo estar. Es por eso que no quiero separarme de ti, quiero protegerte más que a nadie, quiero verte feliz.

»Sé que este sentimiento es amor. Sé que estoy enamorado de ti. Nunca he tenido dudas sobre ese tema. Es solo que, después de la conversación que tuve con Mira, pensé que lo correcto sería hacértelo saber-terminó su pequeño discurso con una de sus radiantes sonrisas que mostraba sus grandes caninos y lo hacía cerrar los ojos-Así que, ¿qué dices?

El silencio se instaló entre los dos. A Lucy la situación le parecía surrealista, tener a Natsu confesándosele con palabras tan dulces, cuando hacía menos de media hora habían estado correteando en la playa. Era de no creer.

-Yo…

" _Vamos, dile, no es tan difícil…"_

Pero es que realmente, ¡no terminaba de creérselo! El chico que hacía solo unas horas había estado jugando guerra de agua con ella en el mar ahora se erguía enfrente suyo, hablándole con toda la seriedad del mundo palabras más apropiadas para un adulto que para un niño. La miraba con la intensidad de un hombre, y de repente Lucy se sentía mujer a su lado.

-Yo…

" _Son solo dos letras. No es tan complicado."_

Sin embargo, aunque Natsu se mostrara como un hombre en estos momentos, ella sabía cómo era él realmente. El loco y destructivo respira-fuego que nunca se tomaba nada en serio y prefería una buena pelea a una noche de romance. No eran compatibles, nunca podrían serlo.

-Yo…

Sus mundos, propósitos y aspiraciones eran totalmente diferentes. ¿Qué quería ella en una pareja? Un caballero de blanca armadura que la tratara como a una princesa, culto, que pensara antes de actuar; no un impulsivo dragón que prefería resolver las cosas con los puños que con los sesos. No importaba que sintiera calidez en el estómago cada vez que él la rozaba, o que el corazón se le despertara cada vez que él sonreía. No eran compatibles. Eran polos opuestos. Una relación entre ellos dos nunca funcionaría.

¿Era eso lo que ella pensaba realmente? ¿O solo se estaba engañando a sí misma?

" _Sabes lo que quieres. Díselo. ¡Esta justo en frente tuyo!"_

-Yo… perdóname, Natsu, pero no siento lo mismo.

Fue como si el mundo hiciera silencio por un segundo, y Lucy solo llegó a escuchar una pequeña voz en su interior que le preguntaba incrédula:

" _¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?"_

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del muchacho para ser reemplazada con una exhalación de sorpresa y luego, de decepción.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con tristeza en el ceño. Parecía un cachorro mojado-¿No lo sientes?

-Yo…

" _¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

-Lo siento, Natsu, pero solo te veo como un amigo.

" _¿Por qué estás diciendo estas cosas?"_

-No podría verte como nada más-terminó con una risilla nerviosa.

Lucy cerró los labios con fuerza. No entendía por qué, pero lo que decía simplemente no le parecía auténtico. Casi como si las palabras que salían de su boca fueran mentiras. La voz en su interior que le recriminaba cada palabra tampoco estaba ayudando de mucho.

-¿En serio?-Natsu tenía pinta de que le hubiera pasado por arriba un tren. Se arrojó sobre la barandilla a mirar de nuevo el atardecer con un puchero apaleado-Ay, hombre, realmente pensé que te gustaba. Estaba seguro de que tu sentías lo mismo por mí.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la vista de la derrotada postura de Natsu.

-Lamento no poder sentir lo mismo-susurró.

El pelirrosa levantó la cabeza la instante para mirarla con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No tienes por qué disculparte, Luce!-aseguró incorporándose rápidamente-Digo, no puede forzarte a sentir algo, ¿verdad? Las emociones no funcionan de esa manera. Si solo puedes verme como un amigo entonces tendré que aprender a vivir con eso-dijo con una sonrisa-Además, no es que no valore tu amistad, Luce. ¡Todo lo contrario! Estamos bien como estamos ahora, no hace falta que nada cambie. Mientras me dejes permanecer a tu lado para protegerte y verte sonreír, estaré feliz.

Cerró los ojos con una de sus hermosas y sinceras sonrisas. Lucy sintió que le removían el suelo en el que estaba parada. Si lo que Natsu decía era verdad, el amor que sentía por ella era puro y sincero. Y ella no correspondía ese sentimiento. Se sentía un pedazo de estiércol.

Natsu pareció notarlo porque frunció los labios con preocupación en el temple. Se le acercó con cuidado y posó una mano sobre su mandíbula para levantarle el rostro con delicadeza. Lucy tenía las pestañas húmedas de emociones reprimidas. Natsu no soportó la visión frente de él. La abrazó con fuerza y acogió la cabeza rubia bajo su mentón.

-Shh, Luce, está bien. No tienes que sentirte así, tú no hiciste nada malo. Nada va a cambiar si tú no quieres que cambie. No llores, por favor, odio verte llorar-arrulló mientras la mecía suavemente entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué la afectaba tanto no poder devolver esa feliz y vivaracha sonrisa?

-Realmente lamento no poder corresponderte-hipó ella.

" _¿Estás segura de eso?"_ preguntó la escéptica voz en su interior. Lucy frunció el ceño con angustia y confusión. ¿Segura? ¿Segura de qué? ¿Era el no poder corresponderle a Natsu lo que realmente la angustiaba? ¿El verlo solo como un amigo cuando él obviamente sentía algo mucho más grande y profundo por ella? ¿O había algo más escondido bajo la superficie?

" _Tú sabes lo que te molesta. Pero no quieres admitirlo"_

-Oye, Luce. Por favor no llores. Aun somos amigos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Natsu, mirándola con ojos esperanzados. Ella alzó la vista hacia él, olvidándose momentáneamente de la recriminadora voz en su interior. Sintió que se hundía en esos profundos ojos verdes. No supo por qué, pero de repente recordó todas las veces en la que él le había salvado la vida.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó con voz quebrada-¿Aún quieres ser mi amigo?

-¡Pues claro que quiero, Luce! ¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que dije antes?-la reprendió con sonrisa traviesa-Mientras que me dejes estar a tu lado no me importa lo que seamos. Solo quiero estar contigo para poder protegerte y asegurarme de que seas feliz. No me importa si es como amigo, novio, o cualquier otra estupidez. Aunque ser tu amigo realmente me gusta, y poder hacer misiones contigo siempre es más divertido que hacerlas solo…

-¿Aún quieres hacer misiones conmigo?-Lucy no podía creerlo. Lo lógico sería que Natsu la odiase después de rechazar sentimientos tan profundos como los que él acababa de confesarle, y sin embargo aquí estaba, sonriendo optimista como siempre lo hacía, tomándose las cosas ligeramente y con tranquilidad.

-Lucy, ¿eres tonta? Acabo de decirte que lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti. ¡Obviamente que no quiero que te vayas del equipo! Además, si te fueras entonces seríamos solo yo, Happy, la princesa de hielo y Erza, y realmente no creo que pueda soportar al Aliento Frío y a la Bestia Pelirroja solo con Happy…-hizo una cara como de espanto y un cómico estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo-No, Lucy, te necesito a mi lado o de lo contrario no podré sobrevivir las misiones. Erza va a descabezarme a la primera pelea en la que entre con Gray si tu no estas allí para impedírmelo.

La chica no pudo hacer más que carcajear ante ese tonto comentario, y Natsu sonrió al ver que dejaba atrás su tristeza. Así, siempre que él pudiera hacerla feliz, en verdad no importaba qué tipo de relación tuvieran. No necesitaba besarla para saber que la amaba. Con hacerla reír le era más que suficiente.

Lucy no podía creerlo. Pensaba que después de haber rechazado sentimientos tan puros, Natsu no querría volver a verla. Pensó que tendría que ser ella la que le rogara el poder seguir siendo amigos, y no al revés. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba él, sonriendo y tomándose el rechazo naturalidad.

-¿No estás enojado porque no quiera estar contigo?-no pudo evitar preguntarle. Aún sentía el frío de las lágrimas en las mejillas, pero ya no se sentía tan mal como antes. Y necesitaba saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Natsu por la cabeza.

-¿Enojado? Nunca podría enojarme contigo, rarita-bromeó él con soltura.

-¿Seguro? ¿No estás ni un poquito triste?-Lucy sabía que no debería hacer este tipo de preguntas, pero es que necesitaba saber cómo es que Natsu podía perdonarla tan fácilmente.

-Bueno…-el dragonslayer se tomó en serio la pregunta-Pues supongo que sí estoy un poco decepcionado. No lo sé, Mira me había dicho que estaba segura de que tú sentías algo por mí. Y bueno, yo también me venía haciendo ilusiones de que así era desde hace algún tiempo. Sí, estoy decepcionado, pero no por eso voy a deprimirme o a enojarme. Al fin y al cabo, aún puedo permanecer a tu lado, y nada en nuestra relación va a cambiar. Y, ¿lo que tenemos es bastante bueno, verdad? ¿Acaso no te diviertes y sonríes cuando pasamos tiempo juntos?-preguntó haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y el cuello con la nariz.

-Ay, Natsu, ¡Basta!-dijo ella entre risotadas.

-Me encanta ser tu amigo, Luce, y podemos ser mejores amigos el tiempo quieras-le susurró al oído.

Lucy exhaló un aliento que no sabía que se estaba guardando. No se había percatado de lo mucho que le aterraba perder la compañía de Natsu. Supuso que por eso había estado tan angustiada.

" _Miéntete a ti misma si quieres, pero sabes que eso es solo la punta de iceberg"._

La rubia gruñó internamente al volver a escuchar a esa voz mandona. Sinceramente, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? Deseo que esa voz se callara para poder disfrutar tranquilamente del abrazo de Natsu.

" _Tal vez deberías preguntarte por qué disfrutas tanto de estar entre sus brazos"._

Lucy estaba por mandar a esa molesta voz interna a que se metiera sus palabras donde no le daba el sol cuando Natsu interrumpió sus pensamientos con su aguda y excitada voz:

-¡Oye, Lucy! Volvamos a la playa. Desde aquí puedo ver que los demás miembros del gremio están organizando una fiesta nocturna al lado del mar. ¡No quiero perdérmela!

Una vez más volvió a regalarle una de sus radiantes sonrisas que brillaban más que cualquier estrella que la maga celestial conociera. Natsu sin dudas era increíble. Acababa de hacerle la confesión de amor más tierna que ella había escuchado, y sin embargo podía descartarlo y seguir con su actitud despreocupada y alegre como si nada hubiera cambiado. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que nada lo había hecho realmente, al menos no para Natsu. Él se había pasado meses guardando esos sentimientos y tratándola como una amiga. Nada le impedía hacerlo ahora.

La que había cambiado era ella. Porque ahora ella sabía la verdad que se plasmaba en esas brillantes sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella.

El muchacho le tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera.

-¡Vamos, Luce!

Lucy sonrió, porque esa escena le parecía curiosamente familiar.

Miró al frente, a su mejor amigo, sonrió con fuerza y gritó:

-¡Sí!

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo. Trataré de ser puntual con las actualizaciones y hacer una por lo menos una vez por semana, pero ¡no prometo nada! Espero que hayan disfrutado y decidan quedarse a leer como continua este fic ^_^


End file.
